When Did This Happen?
by Der Schatten
Summary: In the final episode of T7S, Hyde mentions that everybody in the group has kissed Jackie, and Eric never counters that statement. Assuming that is true, then when did Eric ever kiss Jackie? Just a one-shot with a little bit E/J. Read it and humor me.


When Did This Happen?

Summary: In the final episode of T7S, Hyde mentions that everybody in the group has kissed Jackie, and Eric never counters that statement. Assuming that is true, then when did Eric ever kiss Jackie? Just a one-shot with a little bit E/J. Read it and humor me.

**Place: Foreman Basement**

_(Time: January 1__st__, 1980 at 11 AM-ish)_

The entire gang was downstairs in the basement nursing their hangovers from last night. The gang was sitting in their usual places and were all worn out. Everybody still had their clothes on from last night.

Hyde had a bag of frozen corn resting on his forehead and said, "Ok, I thought I'd never say this, but… beer, circles, and Mrs. Foreman's apple pie do not mix well together."

The rest of the group replied with confirmation, while looking at the empty pie pan on the table.

"Wait a minute… I don't remember having any of Foreman's Mom's Pie!" Kelso said with a confused face, and the dumbass helmet still awkwardly placed on his head.

"Yeah, why didn't he have any pie? I remember everybody else but Kelso having pie." Donna asked while resting her head on Eric's shoulder.

Fez tilted his head up from the bucket near his face and said, "Don't you remember. Kelso was trying to light a bottle rocket on fire with a lighter near his ass."

Hyde started laughing and said, "That's right and when he got the lighter to flame, he ended up burning the back of his jeans."

"The best part was when my Dad had to get the fire extinguisher to put the fire out… Man, I thought he was finally going to shove his foot up your ass, Kelso." Eric said laughing with a cold beer on the side of his head.

Kelso started to laugh at his own misfortune but stopped and asked, "Hey, Forman's mom normally cuts her pies into eight perfect slices, then how come the pan is completely empty?"

Donna says, "I'll give you a hint Kelso, it rhymes with 'pez'?"

The entire gang looked at Fez, who was ralphing in the bucket he was holding.

Hyde said, "Yep, our little buddy over there not only had his and your slice, but also had the two remaining slices."

"Nu-uh, Fez did not have four slices because if you all had one and Fez had his plus mine, then the pan would be empty." Kelso said, with determination about his mathematical skills.

Hyde rubbed his nose and said, "I'm too hung over to even correct that."

Fez finally stopped barfing and was breathing heavy.

"Are you ok my Fezy?" Jackie asked, with a cold beer on her forehead.

Fez looked at Jackie and said, "I think I'm done now, my beautiful."

Fez looked at the table and said, "Hey Hyde, why is the tape recorder on the table?"

"Oh yeah that right, I decided to record our final circle of the 70's… Man, I completely forgot about that." Hyde said picking up the recorder.

Donna popped hear head up and said, "I've got to hear this. You guys say some crazy stuff in the circle."

As Hyde started to rewind the tape, Jackie got up and said, "I really don't want to hear all of your hopped up conversations, so I'm going to freshen up."

Jackie started to slowly walk up stairs.

Hyde eventually got the recorder to the beginning of last night's circle. The gang listened to the entire conversation.

At the end of it all Hyde said, "Man, every time I listen to one of these circle conversations I get depressed on how stupid I am when I'm high."

Donna trying to lighten up her friend's mood, said, "Yeah, but it was funny when you talked about killing the rest of your brain cells."

Hyde shook his head and said, "Yeah, but I said 'all of us has kissed Jackie' when obviously Foreman has never kissed her."

Kelso started to laugh and said, "Ha-ha, yeah… I mean that was really stupid Hyde, we all know that Eric could never kiss the 'devil.'"

The rest of gang started laughing but Eric, who looked really nervous at the moment.

Hyde noticed his skinny friend wasn't laughing and said, "Come on Foreman why aren't you laughing? Isn't this funny?"

"Oh yeah, it is so funny I mean I'm laugh my pants off? Ha-ha" Eric said with very fake and nervous laughs.

The gang started to turn to Eric with suspicion.

"Wait a minute, Foreman. Have you kiss Jackie?" Hyde said, looking for an answer.

Eric put on a fake smile and nervously said, "Come on guys when would… I mean its Jackie so why would I have ever kissed her?"

They all knew the truth after that horrible defense.

Donna stood up and said, "YOU KISSED JACKIE!?"

Kelso put his hands to the sides of the helmet and said, "OH MY GOD!"

Hyde gave Eric an angry/confused face and said, "WHAT THE HELL FOREMAN?!"

Fez stood up and accusingly said, "YOU SON-OF-A-_BEETCH_!"

Eric felt helpless at the mercy of his friends' angry eyes.

Just then Jackie walked down the stairs and said, "Hey, was that recording any good or was I right about…"

Jackie stopped when she saw that four angry and suspicious looking eyes were staring at her intently.

Jackie confusingly asked, "What's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Hyde got walked up to Jackie and said, "Oh nothing, except for the fact that you haven't really been honest with us about every person you have been with."

Jackie looked even more confused and said, "Hyde that doesn't make any sense. What do you…"

"You've kissed Foreman!" Michael shouted.

Jackie then glared at Eric and said, "Did you tell them? Because I swear…"

Eric interrupted, "I did not! …Ok I kind of did… but they forced it out of me!"

Donna looking suspiciously at Jackie and said, "So, is it true?"

Jackie sighed and said, "Yes."

"Ah-ha!" Fez exclaimed, "So you admit to doing the lip tango with Eric!"

Jackie said, "Look it is not something we were proud that happened."

Eric said, "You have to understand that it was a very awkward situation."

Donna sat down on the couch and said, "Ok, then tell us about it. We have all day."

Eric asked, "Why is this big deal? I mean we kissed, so what?"

Hyde said, "Because Foreman, for as long as Jackie has been in this group there has only been one month that you two were both single and in the same town. During that one month, you were stuck in your room sulking because of Donna left for California. Unless you two kissed during that time, which is impossible, then you two must have kissed when at least one of you was dating somebody in this room. So at least one of us was cheated on, and we want to know who?"

Eric sighed and said, "Fine let's just get this over with

The entire gang sat down to listen to Eric and Jackie, who were sitting next to each other on the couch.

Jackie started, "It happened when Michael and I started dating the second time."

Eric said, "But the Promise Ring incident had not happened yet, so Donna and I were still together."

Donna said, "Wait, you cheated on me?!"

At the same time, Kelso gave his famous disgusted shriek.

Eric put his hand up and said, "Please allow us to finish, before saying anything."

After a moment of silence from the rest of the gang, Eric said, "Ok, now I was at home…"

_(Flashback)_

_Eric was making a sandwich in the kitchen obviously it was peanut butter and jelly. He had just completed his late night snack when the telephone started ringing._

_Eric moved over towards the phone, picked it up, and said, "Foreman residence, this is Eric Foreman speaking."_

"_Oh thank god you home Eric. It's Jackie I'm stuck in a bar in Kenosha because my car broke down. Could you come and get me?" Jackie said, with noise going on in the background._

_Eric said, "Um… Jackie… don't you have a boyfriend who can get you?"_

_Jackie sighed and said, "I really don't want to talk to Kelso right now, Eric. Would you please come and get me?"_

_Eric said, "Fine, just give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_After Jackie gave Eric the address, Eric picked up the keys to the Vista Cruiser and walked out the door._

_A little while later Eric arrived at the bar called 'The Brew Cove.' Eric entered the very standard looking smoky tavern and saw Jackie sitting at the bar with an untouched drink in front of her._

_Eric sat next to her and said, "Hey, how is it going?"_

_Jackie looked at him with relief and said, "Thank god you're here Eric. I feel like these old men are staring at me."_

_Eric shrugged and said, "It was nothing. Say, what are you doing out here in a Kenosha bar anyways? And why did you have me come and get you?"_

_Jackie said, "Look, I know Michael and I just got back together, but I am already really concerned that he is cheating on me again. I needed to cool off somewhere."_

_Eric said, "Ok, I understand the 'you think he is cheating on you' part, but why a bar?"_

"_Whenever my dad gets stress out because of something he goes to a bar and has a couple of drinks. Since I have this fake driver's license, I thought that it would help me relieve some stress. Unfortunately I forgot that I am a very attractive woman in a bar that has a bunch of middle aged horny men." Jackie explained._

_Eric chuckled and said, "Yeah that would be something bad to…"_

_A middle age man interrupted them and said, "Hey pretty angel, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"_

_Jackie turned to the man and said, "Sorry, not interested."_

_The man persisted, "Come on let me buy you a drink."_

_Jackie picked up her glass and said, "No thanks, I already have one."_

_The man continued, "I'm sure you could always have a second."_

_Eric was getting peeved at this guy and said, "Hey, she said she was not interested."_

_Jackie said, "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."_

_The man looked around and said, "I don't see this boyfriend of yours. Wait, is he invisible?"_

_Jackie clung on to Eric's shirt and said, "My boyfriend happens to be sitting right here."_

_Jackie looked into Eric's confused face and gave him a 'go along with it' look. Eric got the message and put his arm around her shoulder._

"_That's right, now will you please leave my girlfriend and I alone?" Eric said with determination._

_The man shook his head and said, "Look, you two are not a couple, and I'm pretty sure that you are not interested in women."_

_Eric started to defend himself, "Now wait just a minute…"_

_But Eric was cut off with Jackie's lips on his own. They made out for with a lot of passion and for a long time just to convince the man. The man believed the two of them and finally gave up. Eric and Jackie broke the kiss after the guy was out of sight. The both of them were flustered and were out of breath._

_Eric finally said, "Will you warn me the next time you were about to do that?"_

_Jackie defensively said, "I'm sorry but it did get rid of the idiot."_

_Eric tried to get his mind off the kiss and said, "Could you believe that dumbass, he actually thought I was gay."_

_Jackie decided to joke with her fake boyfriend and said, "I don't know, you could pass off for one. I mean you are so stylish."_

_Eric chuckled and said, "Very funny Jackie… You know what, I'm glad we got rid of that guy."_

_Jackie continued to joke around by saying, "We? You mean me because I had to do all the work."_

_Eric said, "Excuse me but if I recall correctly it takes two to kiss."_

_The bartender said, "Hey fake lovers, I know it is fun that you outsmarted that guy, but order a drink or leave the bar."_

_Eric and Jackie decided to stay and have a few drinks._

_(flashback pause)_

Hyde was laughing his ass of and said, "Foreman only you would be called gay by a guy in a bar."

Donna was a little confused and said, "Wait a minute, the kiss was just to get rid of some guy?"

Eric cautiously said, "That's not the end of the story."

Fez said, "You two made-out and stayed for a couple of drinks. What else could there be?"

Hyde said, "Unless, something else happened?"

Jackie said, "Well…"

_(flashback resume)_

_A few minutes and drinks later, Eric and Jackie were again ferociously making out in the bar._

_(flashback end)_

"What!" The gang shouted.

Jackie defensively said, "Look, we both got very drunk and it just happened."

Donna suspiciously said, "What happened next because I'm guessing something else happened."

Jackie said, "Well since we were both too drunk to drive back home, we stayed the night at a motel that was on the other side of the street."

Hyde said, "What happened…"

Eric jumped in and said, "We got a room that had one bed. Obviously, Jackie wanted the bed, so I ended up sleeping on the floor."

Jackie continued, "Next morning when we were heading home, we both agreed to never speak about this again."

"And until today we were doing a great job." Eric said.

The rest of the gang was quite as they thought about what they had just been told. Eric and Jackie were a little apprehensive about what their friends might think.

Hyde broke the silence, "While I wasn't the one who was dating either of you when this happened, I think you are both ok. I mean it wasn't planned and the both of you have tried to forget about it. I don't know if I could speak for the rest of us though."

Donna spoke up next, "I'm not that happy that it happened when I was dating you, Eric, but I can't say that I am upset. Hyde really explained it well that there was no wrong doing. So I'm fine with it."

Fez said, "I am upset to find out that I was the last one to kiss you, Jackie, but I believe that the intentions were very situational."

The rest of the gang now looked towards Kelso, who had yet to speak about his thoughts.

"I do have one final question." Kelso said, "Were the kisses hot?"

Hyde punched Kelso on the side of his arm.

"OW! What? It was a legitimate question!" Kelso yelled at Hyde.

Just then Red's voice could be heard throughout the house saying, "Alright! Any of you dumbass kids that don't live in my house had better leave or you'll be helping me clean this entire place!"

Everybody, besides Eric, suddenly had an excuse to leave the house, and in a few minutes the only ones who were left in the basement were Eric and Jackie, who was searching for her purse. Eric was watching the TV when Jackie had found her hand bag.

Jackie walked over to Eric and gave a suspicious look, "Eric, why did you lie to the gang when you said you slept on the floor?"

Eric turned his head toward Jackie and said, "The same reason that you exaggerated how much we had to drink."

"Touché." Jackie said, while turning around to leave.

Just before she opened the door, Jackie looked back at Eric and saw that he was staring at her body. Jackie remembered the last time she saw that stare and blushed at little bit before exiting. Leaving them the only two who really knew what happened that night.

**AN: I am so sorry to all of you who read my fanfics. I have had an extremely busy summer and fall. I don't know how much I can do for fanfics in the future, but I might just do one-shots for a while now.**

**This story came from a question I have had for a very long time after I watched the final circle. Since nobody has written about this, I decided that someone had to.**

**Please remember to review and be constructive on criticism if you have any. I really prefer comments that have more words than the number of digits on your hands.**

**As always, keep on reading and keep on writing,**

**Der Schatten**


End file.
